This invention relates to hunting equipment, and more particularly to an apparatus for dispersing liquid scent substance, such as a deer attractant.
In the sport of game hunting it is conventional for a hunter to select a spot believed to be in a path or other area where the game is likely to be and wait for the animal in a tree or other hiding place. Typically, a hunting stand is erected on a tree above the expected travel path of the animals where a hunter can stay without scaring the animal and without leaving a human scent. To improve the hunter's odds, an attractant such as the scent of such animal may be left in the area so that other animals of the species would investigate it and while doing so, offer more target opportunities for the hunter.
Furthermore, the hunter hiding in a tree has to descend to the ground and spread the scent manually in the target area. A conventional alternative was to wet a rag or other absorbent material, tie the rag to an arrow and then fire the arrow from the tree stand. However, such approach suffers from major disadvantages—the liquid can be spilled on the hunter or his clothes. Moreover, some of the scent is dispersed during the arrow flight and very little of the liquid reaches the ground.
To solve this problem, the sporting industry developed several solutions, some of which is to use an arrow with pre-loaded scent containers. The containers are designed to open or break upon impact with the ground and dispense the liquid scent onto an absorbent medium positioned on the hollow cavity of an arrow. However, the use of absorbent medium necessarily diminishes the amount of scent dispersed in the desired area, thus requiring more than one arrow to be fired in order to establish an attractive site for the animal.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with conventional scent dispersing arrows and provision of an arrow suitable for accommodating a frangible container that will break or rupture upon impact with the ground.